HETALIA COLONY
by The Wammy Girl
Summary: The first town to test HETALIA UNITS, the first HETALIA COLONY; Fairsville. Multiple parings and some OCs. Pastalia approved!


**_A/N:_** The other day, I was riding with my Mother's Italian friend, expecting the worst. She's very directly Italian, but grew up in New York. Living where we do, you have to be a very aggressive driver; I've heard Italians are wild drivers, and you have to practically fight your way from Point A to Point B in New York. This is why I was expecting the worst. She was actually a very good, calm driver... Anyway, happy United Nations day~!

**Disclaimer: **Lalala~! I don't own Hetalia~! I do own my train of thought above, though. The original concept for HETALIA Units belongs to Pastalia, and I do have permission. Thanks again~!

_~q~q~q~q~_

Dan groaned again, running his hand through his hair. "Ugh... how does she expect us to just come up with something out of thin air?"

Rita, who was sitting across from him, sunk further into the sea of papers and grunted in response.

"I mean, when I took this job, I didn't expect it to be so..." he trailed off.

"Job-like?" Rita suggested, laughing when he nodded his head. "It's not too hard." she said, "We just need to pick the right town..."

"Yeah, and what is the right town?" Dan retorted, tired from all his complaining.

"Isolated, pleasant, relatable, and, overall, beautiful." Rita said, quoting the CEO.

Dan whined some more, but Rita had learned to tune him out by now. She had really hoped working on the "public relations committee" (as the brochure had so elegantly put it) would entail trips to far away places and meeting people from all walks of life. Instead, she had Dan. Whinging, annoying, lazy, stupid Dan.

Dan sighed, signaling the end of his adult-sized tantrum for now. "Here's one," he said, picking up a thick packet. "It's over in California, just outside Hollywood. They say-"

"Too busy, too many people. Not good." Rita said, cutting him off.

Dan groaned some more, then picked up a much thinner packet. After reading in silence for a few minutes, he began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Rita asked cynically, glaring at him halfheartedly.

"Look at this..." Dan managed before he nearly collapsed into laughter.

Rita flipped through it, It was on what looked to be self-made paper, and had been typed with what appeared to be a typewriter. The letter read:

_Dear You,_

_My community is the best for your charity work, because we're just a small town away from the rush of cities. Lots of nice people live here, and the town really has a sort of small-town charm! We could really benefit from your organization if we are chosen!_

_Please consider us!_

_The Committee of Fairsville_

Rita snorted, the letter had obviously been sent out en-masse to every organization offering a charity program. And what a ridiculous name!

"Fairsville..." she said thoughtfully, looking over the letter again. After a moment of thought, she snapped her fingers. "Dan, go look that up. Tell me about Fairsville; where is it?" After much complaining and muttering, Dan managed to pull up Fairsville on the map on their computer.

"Well, it is really far away from... everything. It's in the middle of nowhere, locals in the town over call it the 'Oasis of Arizona'. There are about..." Dan paused, squinted, and examined the screen. "I dunno, but there aren't many houses."

"Do they have a number listed for any of the houses?" Rita said, flipping through files. No mention of any "Fairsville" yet...

"Phone service, yes; only one listed, though."

"Call it."

~o~o~

The phone began to ring at Frau Alice's house, echoing off the off-white walls and the wood flooring. It sat on a small wooden table with a houseplant next to it. The walls were a plain off-white; the house was, for the most part, silent.

Frau Alice looked up from her book and reached over to the phone. She raised it to her ear, and said "Hello?" in a kind, old voice.

~o~o~

The next day, Kathleen came by to help her grandmother clean. She had dark blonde hair that was tied up in a bun, and her clothing of choice was a simple blue dress. She was tan and short, and currently hauling boxes of clothing and books from the garage to the house. "Grandma, why do you need all this stuff now?" she asked, setting the last box down and wiping her forehead.

Frau Alice just smiled at the box in front of her as she withdrew an old summer dress. As she continued to unload everything, she spoke in a cheerful but hushed tone. "Don't tell everyone yet, but I've just been told that we're expecting guests soon."

"Oh, Grandma, that's fantastic! Who are they? Where are they coming from? Is it New York? Please, say it's New York!" Kathleen cheered. Frau Alice didn't respond, she just held up one finger as she lifted a hand mirror. She carefully fixed a decorative hairpin into her long, gray hair, then sighed contentedly.

"Yes, I believe they're from New York. The owner of the company, Mr. Himaruya, wants to use Fairsville to write a book about his products. The people on the phone weren't terribly specific, I believe they said it was robots." Frau Alice said, speaking slowly and clearly. Kathleen's eyes lit up at the word "robots".

"But this is awesome news! Why can't I tell anyone?" Kathleen asked, pulling over a few more boxes and sitting by her grandmother. Frau Alice just shrugged and said, "Tell them if you like, they'll just panic over all the cleaning they feel compelled to do."

Kathleen nodded, "Good point, they do have a tendency to do that. It'll be our secret, then!"

Frau Alice smiled warmly. "I would like to decorate some, my house has become rather bare."

"Oh, the boxes!" Kathleen exclaimed, "_That's_ what they're for! I'll help you decorate, then." Frau Alice smiled again, and withdrew a record from the box. She walked over to the record player on the tall, elegant table and laid the needle on the record. An old, crackly waltz began to play, and Kathleen began to eagerly unpack the boxes.

As the sun set that day, Kathleen bade her grandmother goodbye. As she turned from shutting the worn gate, she looked over the whole town. Standing at the top of the hill and looking down, she could name every house's occupant and at least a few things she knew about them. The tall oak tree behind her cast a shadow all down the hill as she walked to her own house for the night. It was a nice town, but Kathleen had never really intended to stay. She wanted to get out, go to college, see the world! That was her plan, vague as it was. There'd be no staying put for her! With that in mind, she strolled home happily.

~o~o~

The first things Matthew saw were the wide, blue eyes of the lab assistant. Her eyes, however, were shielded behind protective goggles. The next thing Matthew saw was the blindingly white lab, and he had to wonder why labs were always white. "Oh dear," the girl said, "that wasn't supposed to happen." The next moment, there was everlasting darkness.

The girl stood up, looked around, and found no one watching her. She sighed in relief, and taped up the box labeled CANADA UNIT. She mentally thanked her lucky stars that it was the last box, she really shouldn't have turned him on. She was so curious, though; she had to know if they really were "humanesque", as one of her coworkers had said. She pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear, some town would soon receive countless gorgeous robot-people.

The truck drove off the words on the side reflecting under a streetlight: HETALIA INC.

~o~o~

The introduction to The HETALIA Guide To Models reads:

Robots: something humans have always been fascinated with. Is it because most of just can't figure out what makes them tick? Or is it just the wonder of watching something so not alive look so lively? Whatever you know about robots will be changed by this book. HETALIA INC invites you to explore the world of our robots, all of whom have human capabilities. Some say that we're breaking nature's law, we disagree. We're innovating, we're creating; what can be more natural than creation?

This is the story of Hetalia and his delightful friends from around the world.


End file.
